


Мир

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Fantastics from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Секай не может заснуть из-за Тайки





	Мир

**Author's Note:**

> Подсолнух маскот группы FANTASTICS, лидерами которой являются Секай и Тайки

— ...и пусть пламя горит в наших сердцах подобно подсолнуху! — Тайки лежа стукнул себя по груди и кивнул коротко-уверенно.

Секай перевернулся на другой бок, сдерживая то ли смех, то ли обреченный вздох. «Репетиции речей» Тайки проводил каждый вечер. В кровати. Говорил: я так меньше машу руками. Ага, зато серьезность в пижаме приумножалась до небес... Тайки еще мог ворочаться, измять все простыни, скомкать всё одеяло. Рождал словесный вдохновляющий поток буквально в муках. И неизменно спрашивал:

— Ну как?

Секай полуобернулся назад, оценил мордочку несчастного существа. И вот как смалодушничаешь? Тайки вил из него веревки.

— Ты перескакиваешь сразу через несколько сравнений. Понятно, что подсолнух — аллегория солнца, но брать и перечеркивать небесное светило мне кажется неправильным. И что значит «пламя горит»? Не то чтобы это сочетание не использовалось, но снова возвращаемся к солнцу...

Тайки выудил из-под матраса блокнотик, поминутно кивая и черкая.

— То есть лучше сказать: «и пусть пламя в ваших сердцах распустится подсолнухом, наполненным солнцем»?

— Вроде того.

— Отлично! Знаешь, ты недооцениваешь себя, — Тайки убрал блокнотик и подлез носом к самому лицу Секая. — У тебя получаются хорошо не одна, а две вещи — танцы и слушать меня.

Он улыбнулся шкодно-искренне, потянулся сладко.

— Ну, теперь спать. Спокойной ночи, Секай.

Спокойной ночи! Сердце Секая напоминало свободолюбивого мустанга, убегающего от ковбоя с лассо: тук-дум, тук-дум, дум-тук, дум-тук; только лассо всё равно его настигало. Стискивало душно.

Тайки свернулся уютным калачиком, сложив ладони у груди. Причмокнул. Довольный, успокоенный. А Секаю каково? Сторожащий у стенки плюшевый лев не забирал, как обычно, тревоги. Знобило. И пробирало жаром. И лежать было неудобно — мешались руки, ноги; одеяло наваливалось тяжестью, а без него трогал сквозняк.

Секай проворочался еще, встал тихонько — Тайки сопел, приоткрыв рот. Слишком невинно-уязвимый.

Любимое аниме — «Возвращение кота» — тоже не помогало. Будоражило сильнее. Напоминало многое и многих. Особенно тот кот, серенький, с разноцветными глазами... Плюнув, Секай стал отрабатывать хореографию. Музыка звучала в голове, за зажмуренными веками — «Фантастикс», и впереди клина — Тайки. Жутко серьезный и сосредоточенный, вкладывающий в танец «огонь сердца». Секай совершенно не выспался.

Кемарил на табуретке на кухне, сутулясь, баюкая чашку. Рис подгорел. И омлет пристал к сковородке.

— Это из-за меня?.. — Тайки тронул его волосы, прижался к спине. — Прости, пожалуйста. С меня вечером мясо. Мир?

И как на него, дурака такого беззаботного, злиться?


End file.
